custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyvalis
Nyvalis is a Glatorian from the Ice Tribe. History Like many Glatorian, he was born on Spherus Magna. He served in the Core War, under the command of Certavus. At some point, he stayed behind to protect a village of Ice Agori. However, Vastus accidentally created an avalanche that destroyed half of the village. Though the warrior himself survived, over one thousand non-combatant Agori were killed. When The Shattering occurred, he was stranded on Bara Magna. He was among his former commander's supporters for the Arena system, and was trained by the general after it was founded. During his training, he met Vastus and learned of his mistake. Though he considered killing him for vengeance, he decided that doing so would only grant him mercy. He would serve as a trainer for Iconox after Certavus' death, and eventually let go of his resentment towards the Jungle veteran. At one point, he entered and won the Great Tournament. He would try to enter it again, only for the Skrall to attack. Nyvalis would later aid in an assault on Roxtus, and in the creation of a Mega-Village. He was evacuated when the Prototype Robot was activated, and took part in the Battle of Bara Magna when Teridax invaded. He took down a number of Rahkshi before the Makuta was killed, and witnessed Spherus Magna being restored. The Expedition He would continue to train Glatorian for several months until the arrival of Mutul and some of his kinsmen. He joined their expedition back to the Great Jungle, hoping to regain contact with the Earth Tribe. He would train Oryp, Kasuki, and Rivus during the journey. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Nyvalis has seen more than his fair share of action during the Core War. The deaths of the Agori at his old post left an emotional mark on him, and he developed a resentment towards Vastus. However, it eventual died out after he learned of the Jungle warrior's guilt of the incident. He carries a grudge toward the Element Lords, blaming them for the Core War and The Shattering. He does have a soft spot for younger Glatorian, as he never had the chance to sit down and raise a family. As such, he sees his current students as something akin to (grand)children. As a Glatorian, he has to rely on his own natural strengths. He was taught by Certavus, and is quiet adept in combat. He is believed to be an adapt user of a number of different weapons. Mask and Tools As a Spherus Magnan, he cannot use Kanohi masks. Though he has used a variety of weapons during his life, he seems to favor greatswords by default. He also carried a shield along with him upon joining The Expedition. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * His name is derived from "Nivalis", which is Latin for "Chill, cold, and winter". * His design and weapons of choice were made by Darkblade9. Category:Ice Tribe Category:Glatorian